Mixtape Madness
by TheNovelArtist
Summary: A handful of mainly romantic drabbles set to the rules of the Random Music Shuffle Challenge from the Miraculous Forum.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a challenge from the Miraculous Challenges Fourm that involves putting your ipod on shuffle and writing a drabble for whatever song comes up. This set is (supposed to be) five songs at five hundred words each. I only got three. Admittedly, this is unedited. And surprisingly difficult.

* * *

 **Boy, Lee Brice**

If anyone in the world, or at least those who knew of Plagg, thought he wasn't attached to Adrien, they were wrong. He was the Black Cat Chosen, sure, but there was more than that. Plagg saw himself in near everything Adrien did.

The version that Plagg knew was wild and reckless, something tough that wasn't easily broken despite many people trying. When in the suit, he felt indestructible, which only made him get hurt in the process. But he was just a teenager who thought he knew everything. Just like Plagg, he grew up way too fast.

It wasn't Plagg's fault, per say, but he felt as though it was. Plagg, the god of destruction, the one that made Adrien Chat Noir, felt very much responsible for the responsibility that had suddenly been thrust upon the boy's fifteen-year-old shoulders. It was hard to live with that knowledge; it really was. He fought akumas regularly. He got targeted regularly. He got hurt regularly.

Adrien grew up ten years in only two. And it was so hard for Plagg to bear. He didn't want this for his chosen. He wanted something far better. Something easier. And safer. And simpler. He wanted the kid to have a normal life where he was totaling cars on accident instead of on purpose with a touch of his hand. Instead, Adrien was wrapped up with this superhero business that would be difficult for someone twice his age to handle, nevertheless a teenager.

But he didn't just grow up; he changed. The boy the world knew was slowly disappearing and becoming Chat Noir. Adrien questioned authority now. Was far more vocal with his thoughts, which wasn't always good. All and all, Adrien quickly grew into this young man who didn't back down. One who was fierce and brave…

And protective.

Oh, Plagg knew that far too well. He was intimately aware of this phase because there was a very specific recipient to said protection.

Sky-blue eyes. Fierce and determined in her own right. But soft and sweet when she was in his hands.

And it was the same for Adrien.

She gave him more strength than she knew. Heck, she strengthened him more than he realized. She was his Ladybug. She made him feel loved, but more importantly, she made him feel like a real man. Like he had a purpose. Something to protect. Something to live for.

Plagg knew that so painfully well, but mostly because he missed his own Ladybug. That love never died, after all.

She was the reason that Adrien drove himself so hard as Chat Noir. She was a driving force behind every fight, destructive discharge, and injury that resulted. But he'd never blame her for anything that happened to him, and neither would Plagg. She was just the love of his life, his perfect match.

It was all so clear. And Plagg knew this pattern by heart. Adrien was just like him, and he was just like that boy.

But that was _his_ boy. Even though Plagg wishes he'd never brought this upon Adrien, he was _proud_ to call this Chat Noir his chosen.

* * *

 **Long Stretch of Love, Lady Antebellum** (YES I SHIP ROLLING STONE. SO WHAT?) **  
**

He was a rock star. He had girls swoon over him all the time.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Jeremy," Penny deadpanned.

All in the entire high school. Except for one Penny Rolling.

"Come on, baby," he said with all the false bravado he'd stored up for months. "You know you like me."

"Firstly," she snapped. "Call me 'baby' one more time, and you'll lose your ability to make them. Secondly, no, I don't."

With a swish of her black curls, she spun on her heel and marched off.

Leaving Jeremy Stone in the dust.

Well, that was fine. He was a rock star. It was only a matter of time before she fell for him.

Especially when he won that music contest.

Instead, she was there with a mocking 'told you so' smirk when they said he didn't have any real music talent.

He refused to look at his guitar for days, going so far as to opening up the window to toss it out. But he didn't. He didn't really have the money to buy a new one considering how hard he worked for his current one.

So, after a few days of moping and actively avoiding pretty Penny Rolling, he found himself in a music store, wondering if he could sell the guitar for some cash to store up. But try as he might, he couldn't. He walked out, plopped himself down under a tree in the park, and slowly strummed out the song he'd been working on for days.

"They're wrong, you know," a voice from behind him spoke up, causing Jeremy to jump from his seat. "That's real talent."

He wiped around to see the last person he'd ever consider.

Penny.

"You need to drop the bravado," she said, leaning nonchalantly against the tree. "Because you actually do have potential."

He quirked a brow. "I thought you hated my music."

"I hate the act, not the music," she said, plopping down beside him. "You're music is probably the best in the school."

That…

Jeremey didn't know how to handle that.

"You just need some… adjustments, let's say."

"And what would those be?"

"Well, let's start with a manager."

Jeremy scoffed. "And where do you expect me to find one of those? I already go turned down."

She smirked. "I might know a girl."

…

That was twenty-odd years ago. Sometimes, when preforming on a stage of people, he'd have to turn and look to the purple-haired girl that he'd known all those years ago. He did what he could to keep her from the spotlight, per her own wishes. That's why he didn't wear a wedding ring. But that was fine. He knew he had her, and she had him. Despite her last name, she didn't roll. She was his rock who stuck around despite the many, many times they threatened to end what they had. Seemed like they were in a long stretch of love, one that had no intention of ending.

And that was just fine with Jagged Stone.

* * *

 **Yours If You Want It, Rascal Flatts**

It was no secret Chat Noir was in love with Ladybug. The entirety of Paris knew that. The extent of which he was in love with her was openly debated, but none of them knew just how deep his love for her ran.

Not even Ladybug.

Maybe that was what made her so amazing to him. Partly, anyway. After being a highly sought after model with likely thousands of fangirls, here was a woman who didn't want him for his looks. She may not have wanted him at all, but that was besides the point. Because Chat Noir was determined to make her see that his love for her wasn't hero-worship. It was him willing to lay his heart open and raw for this brave woman who didn't always want to be a superhero but did it anyway because of her compassion for other people.

This heart was hers for the taking. But, he had to remind himself that it was only if she wanted it.

He started big with his romantic gestures, and while he could tell she was flattered with them on occasion, for the most part, she thought he wasn't serious. All his knowledge of women and wooing them up to that point had failed.

So, he forced himself to slow down. To think smaller and deeper. That had been Alya's advice, after all.

And it slowly began to work.

A rose here. A compliment there. A short poem he'd occasionally scribble down every once in a while. And always a reminder of what he thought about her.

And somehow, it was working.

Then, on a random day, he pointed to the first star that appeared in the sky and said, "First star. Make a wish, Ladybug."

She'd looked at him oddly and told him to take it.

But he couldn't. "I'd just wish for your wish to come true. You should take it, my lady."

And that had been the first time she'd looked at him. Really, truly looked at him. He couldn't describe how it felt, or just how she looked at him. But it was like those blue eyes sparkled with her heart open, if only for a minute, and he liked the sight of it.

He gave her a smile when she closed her eyes, wishing on that star he'd left for her.

It would be his habit, if only in hope she'd give him that look again. His poor love-starved heart, one that's been thrown through the ringer trying to please everyone he's ever cared about only to ended up beaten, banged-up, and scared, drank that affection in as though it was the last time he'd get it. From her, it meant the world, because she was the most incredible person in his world. Any gift from her, especially her love, was priceless.

The next night he was able to give her the first star to wish on, she looked at him with her heart in her eyes again. His heart pounded as he soaked up the love that poured out. "What do you wish, Chat? Beyond for my wishes to come true?"

He had to pause. He didn't want to scare her away, yet, there was only one truthful answer to that question. So, he dared to lay his heart open and raw in her hands for her to do whatever she desired to the poor, bedraggled thing and hope that it wouldn't come back to him in worse condition. "I wish for your heart, Ladybug. But I'm fully aware that a wish is just a wish and sometimes they don't come true."

With his heart on the line like this, he swore it had stopped beating, only to spark brilliantly alive when she reached over to cup his cheek with her hand. She gave him that wonderful smile and her heart shone in her eyes. "Only if I get your heart in return."

There was a part of him that was in awe she even wanted it because her heart was so big and beautiful and flawless and his was… his was a mess. Yet, here she was, willing to make such a trade.

He covered her hand cupping his cheek, allowing him to really press his face into her palm and absorb the love that poured from her touch. For once, his heart felt truly alive. "It's yours if you want it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This challenge set was ten songs at a hundred words each. Oh, and bonus round, you only get the length of the song to write it.

I have the feeling it's crap because it's really rough and unedited. Hilariously, though, this was way easier than the first set.

* * *

 **Take Your Time, Sam Hunt**

He didn't want to push her. After all, all that pushing only got her to push back just as hard. He would have to be patient with her. Chat had learned this the hard way.

So when she looked at him skeptically after he asked her to stay for a while, it hurt a bit, but he had to remember this was his own doing. "What do you want, Chat?"

"Just a bit of your time."

She froze, uncertain just what to do with that information. "My time?"

"You're actually a super incredible person, bugaboo. I just want to spend time with my partner.

It partially shocked him that she actually stayed.

* * *

 **Bartender, Lady Antebellum**

This was Rena and Queenie's idea, for the record. A bad idea, but they were going tp blow up her yo-yo at this rate. So, she might as well go.

And show them she could hold her alcohol.

"Keep them coming, bartender!" Rena shouted. "This one's getting over a guy."

"Might want to go on the dance floor for that one," Queenie countered. "Better shot."

So that was how she found herself pushed onto the dancefloor. A bit tipsy but still.

She let herself get lost in the noise and lights and the memory of green, green eyes making her dizzy on the dance floor.

* * *

 **Then, Brad Paisley**

He remembered the first time they met. The way she was so concerned, so scared. Yet, she fought. She came back, fiercer than ever, and told their new archenemy that he wasn't going to take Paris so easily while her and Chat Noir were on the case.

And he fell in love with her then.

It took three years for the masks to fall, but when they did and revealed the wonderful face of the Princess at his school, he fell a bit more in love with her.

Then the day they found Hawkmoth, she looked him straight in the eyes, even though his pain was evident, and she told him they could do this because no matter what, she was there and that was what mattered.

And he fell a bit more in love with her.

She took him in after that. She claimed him as hers, and he was perfectly okay with that. She'd made him fall in love with her so many times he had to wander just how he thought he'd ever been in love with her because he never loved her more than right then.

But he'd say that the night he proposed. He'd say that their wedding day. He'd say that when she announced a new one on the way. He'd say that when they were wide awake in the middle of the night caring for their third little one.

And he thought he loved her then.

What did he know.

* * *

 **Lonely Girl, Charles Kelley**

Gabriel always knew Nathalie could have done better for herself.

She was promising when they were back in school. She was smart. Wickedly so. But when it came to men, it was her greatest fault. While he had been lucky because the opposite sex wasn't exactly his greatest strong point either, Nathalie had not.

Her first boyfriend had hardly been anything of caliber because it was high school.

But collage wasn't good to her either.

Maybe in the real world, she'd told him. Maybe the men will be better.

But they never were.

And Nathalie knows she's tired of getting burned.

For a while, she was right. But now, He can't help but feel there would be one who wouldn't let her be lonely much longer.

* * *

 **Where I Go When I Drink, Chris Young**

Gabriel knew better than this. This was practically his barstool here. The bartender knew what he wanted. The wine was just as good at home, but he was here. Why, he didn't know. But it wasn't because of this place.

But one would think wine would make a person forget.

But for him, it just made him recall the reason here was here.

Her taillights fading away after a fight while he stood there like a fool watching her go.

And never return.

So why was he here when he'd only go back to that place with one sip of that wine.

He pushed it back, leaving a large tip, and walked out the door.

* * *

 **Walking Away, Jason Aldean**

She should leave.

Plagg knew she should leave.

He was destructive. He was a mess. He was chaos. He literally had the power in his hands to hurt her. To kill her.

Yet here she was with plans for them. For them to have a future.

And that terrified him.

He loved her. He was hopelessly, madly, deeply in love with her. He'd do anything for this wonderful, small, blue-eyes girl with the brightest smile he could ever imagine. But this was _him_ that she was talking about a future with. He was the last thing she needed. She was bright and shining with a brilliant future ahead of her. He was a storm that could snuff her out.

But heaven help him, he wanted to do this. Desperately.

Desperately.

She needed to walk away. He told her.

No, she said. Never.

He found himself reduced to his knees. "Tikki, please. Please, this once listen to me. do this or I won't ever be able to let you go."

"Then don't."

He never did.

* * *

 **Firecracker, Josh Turner**

Nino always knew Alya was something else.

He just didn't know that explosive could be a good word for it.

She was passionate, sure. Anyone who knew her knew that. But this girl, the way she got into things? Her curiosity knew no bounds and when she found something she was looking for, or worse yet, something she _wasn't_ —

She was a firecracker.

Yup, Nino thought, that was the best way to describe it. She was a firecracker. Explosive, off with a bang, leaving a ringing in your ears and you blinking wondering what just happened.

However, there were times, he had to admit, that it wasn't so bad.

It just took him marriage to figure that one out.

Sure, Alya was a firecracker. Good and bad and dangerous all mixed into one lovely bundle.

But, just like a firecracker, she was the light of his life.

* * *

 **Cupid's Got a Shotgun, Carrie Underwood  
** (OMG, I'm really ashamed of this one)

Alix swore that there was something in the air, or the water, or whatever that phrase was.

First, it was Iven and Mylene. Then Nino and Alya.

Adrien and Marinette. Kim and Ondine. Nathen and Chloe somehow got together.

And the list went on.

Except for a certain pink haired girl

Cupid was on a roll, and from the looks of it, the next target was _her._

Despite popular belief, Alix did get crushes. She's had a handful of them in her lifetime. But with every one, she knew she'd be crushed, meaning she had to crush the crush before she got crushed.

And so far it's been working.

So, take that Cupid. If he was a real man, she'd dare him to find her a guy to fall for. To make her fall at all. But that wasn't very likely. Because, if he was a real person, she'd make it very clear that she was _not_ a person to be messed with.

Thank you very much.

* * *

 **Ready to Love Again, Lady Antebellum**

It's been years since he lost his wife. A few less year that he'd had his miraculous taken from him. And fewer years still that he'd seen the error of his ways and finally grieved the way he needed to.

He'd apologized to Adrien, who now had a family of his own with Ladybug. Chat Noir wasn't about to let him into his life fully yet, but with time, he was certain he could.

All he had left now was the company.

And Nathalie.

She was still here, despite all of it, approving of his altered ways.

It was hard. To fall so hard for Emilie and lose her. But… he was beginning to learn that he couldn't be afraid of loss. Love required risk to keep the loved ones.

And he might just be ready to learn to love again.

* * *

 **Losing Sleep, Chris Young**

He'd lit candles for the night. Several of them. 98, to be precise. Just like he had back when he was fifteen. Except now he wasn't fifteen. And neither was she.

And he wasn't trying to woo her, per say.

He was celebrating the fact they'd been together for years. Married that is.

Married.

"I loved this the last time," she commented, sitting down cross-legged next to him. Her hand brushed his arm, and he could barely contain himself despite them being married for three years and them doing way wilder things than touch.

"Just us," she cooed in his ear.

And he couldn't help but think himself a winner, because she didn't stop. The candles would be put out at this rate, and the sleep they were going to lose wasn't going to be because of a rooftop anniversary date.


End file.
